Basil's childhood
by master of toast
Summary: they need more Basil here so read. now complete.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Mouse Detecive is not mine, too bad :(

"I'm going out." Basil announced from his perch on the bed. It was just two days after the fight with Ratigan and Basil was in quite a state. His clothes were in taters after the fight. And his body had faired no better. His back was slashed to the point of a bone being visible. Basil had little idea of how his body was fairing, or at least not the magnitude of the damage. Basil stood with a muffled grunt and moved to get a shirt to pull over his bare back, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"No." It was Dawson who had spoken. "You're hurt badly, very badly." Basil shrugged off Dawson's hand and sighed.

"I'm fine it's just a walk up Baker Street." Basil said softly but firmly.

"No." This time it was Mr.Flavershan. "You still bleed sometimes it's as if the wound is fresh." Basil's shoulders slumped when he heard the word 'wound'.

"I'm perfectly fine. I may not be in top condition but a walk won't kill me." Basil said fiercely. His brow was furrowed and his scowl disgusted.

Then there was knock at the door, it was soft but commanding. Basil flopped down on the bed irritability. Olivia rushed over to the door and flung it open.

A tall mouse stood in the doorway. He was richly dressed and looked as though he could be Basil's brother, that is if he lost the sneer that played across his face. Basil looked at him with a look of plain hatred, a look the group had not seen since before the fight with Ratigan.

"Hello brother dear. Have you been picking fights with school chums again?" He said sugar sweetly. Basils shook his head in disgust.

"Why have you come?" Basil spat. "Come to finish the job Father started?"

"She deserved what she got as did you, but you got off far too easy in my opinion." The tall mouse spat with terrible venom. Basil was trembling with rage now.

"Leave" Basil said angrily "You are not welcome here Sherlock." The mouse called Sherlock was sneering again.

"I've merely come to see the pitiful disgrace that is my brother."

"You have no right to call me brother Sherlock. I am no disgrace. You should know that, unless you are still too much of an illiterate moron to read the paper." Basil said angrily

"Dearest Basil, have you not noticed the price you paid for that fame? And what of your wounded back? Though you have always been weak and easily abused." said Sherlock mockingly. Basil said nothing. Sherlock seer was growing bigger with each second of silence.

"It has been years since I've seen you. You were maybe six years of age last time." The evil sneer deepened. Sherlock seemed to have struck a nerve for Basil stood now.

"Oh you would know considering you conspired with him to have me disowned!" Basil shouted. Olivia looked horrified. Dawson was holding Mr.Flaversham back, as Mr.Flaversham looked as though he wanted to rip Sherlock apart. Basil paid no mind to this fact.

"But what is throwing a six year old out to the streets to fend for himself compared to killing one's own mother for greed! You and father were the ones who killed her!" Basil had angry tears streaming down his cheeks now. "Father left me to die Sherlock! He pushed me out into the road in the middle of a snowstorm! I walked eight miles to an orphanage! I lied and told them I had no idea who my family was! I dropped my last name forever! They just call me Basil of Baker Street! Do you have any concept of how terrible my childhood was thanks to you!" He had stopped making much sense now. But he was still talking, "And do you know why I became a detective? No! I became a detective to stop people from doing what you and father did to me." His voice was softer now. "But I had no evidence, save my witnessing it, I could not take it to court with nothing more than that. And going back was far too dangerous. It was hopeless. The perfect crime." Basil sobbed compulsively. He suddenly turned to Sherlock.

"Are you challenging me?" Sherlock said angrily, the smirk had left his features. Basil did not respond but took up a fighting stance.

"Big mistake." Sherlock said. Suddenly he rushed at Basil with apparent desire to kill him. Basil rolled to the floor, groaned, and dove at Sherlock. Sherlock in turn grabbed hold of the fur on Basil's head and spun him so his back was exposed.

"No." Begged softly. Sherlock smirked once again and ripped his claws down Basil's back, Basil let no sound escape his lips. His back was bleeding now but he made no effort to move from his brother's grasp. His eyes were clouded in pain from a past memory

"Yes you haven't changed a bit. We hit you once and you give up in hopes that we'll stop beating you. You're worthless." Sherlock said, but there was something else in his voice and edge of sympathy perhaps. But no he went back to sneering an instant later.

"You… you…" words seemed to have failed Basil for once.

"Brother this is where I take my leave." Sherlock said with a smirk. He feigned a bow and strode from the room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

"Basil!" Olivia shouted. She looked as if she was going to cry. Basil grunted and stood.

"No need to cry my dear, I'm fine." He said gently as he moved to get a bandage off the table.

"Basil, was that really true about Sherlock and your Father?" Dawson asked solemnly.

"Yes, it was. Olivia, I told you no last time my answer has not changed " Basil said. Olivia had taken the bandages and was attempting to bandage him. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" She said. Basil sighed.

"Fine" He mumbled. "My family back then was very dark and untrusting. I had only one loving family member back then. My mother, and they strangled her." Basil bit back tears, He was already bleeding and being bandaged by a seven year old he didn't want to look even more pathetic. Olivia had just finished; Basil reached back and found she had tied it with a bow. He laughed that had been just what he needed.

"Who is your father?" Flaversham asked. Basil scowled.

"Monty Gregoreus." Basil growled.

"Maybe we could find evidence and put your daddy in jail Basil." Olivia said hopefully.

"No it's risky and he would kill any one of us on the spot without remorse whatsoever" Basil said gravely. His eyes drifted to his bloodstained sheets, he would have to change them soon he thought numbly.

"We could do it he doesn't know who we are." Flaversham said quickly.

"No, he certainly knows Dawson and me our picture is in all the papers. Not to mention Sherlock just came hear and saw us all." Basil said flatly.

"I know someone who is almost invisible but nearly impossible for men to ignore." Dawson said confidently "And I'm almost certain she needs the money." This had captured Basil's attention.

"Who?" He asked.

"Kitty the mouse." Dawson said.

**A/N: I know it's short but I had to get it out of my system. This is kinda BasilOC-ish because we don't know what she is really like. Anyways R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

In two days time Kitty was sitting on the arm of Basil's sofa, something that greatly annoyed Basil but he ignored it.

"Miss Kitty, we would like to enlist your help. You will be paid. But it is risky." Basil said nonchalantly, he seemed to be the only man in the room impervious to her charm.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" She asked quickly. Her voice was like honey sweet and melodious.

"You will go to work for my father as a maid. Once you get there get a key. You will give it to me. Then try to get the family out of the house. When they leave you open the back door for us. This will be a long operation maybe a month at the fastest. Can you handle it?" Basil had spoken so fiercely that it was quite apparent that he hated his father.

"You don't like this, this," She paused to look at a sheet of instructions "This Monty Gregoreus, I presume?" She smiled at him, his cold expression faltered and he frowned again.

"Yes, My Father and I do not get along but we won't physically harm him in any way." He said coldly. His eyes lingered just a second on her beautiful face and he found himself fighting to stay rational. "Oh and one more thing do try to seduce him that will get the job done far faster. Although seeing as you have seduced Flaversham and Dawson you should have no difficulty doing the same for my father." She beamed at him, and then smirked.

"What about you have I no effect on the great detective himself?" She asked sadly. 'He's the one I want to seduce. He shows no emotion but hate!' she thought. Basil looked shocked at her question.

"I-I choose to b-be a bachelor, hearts are too fragile." He mumbled, his face was glowing red and he looked embarrassed. "Dawson will discus your pay with you. Now if you will excuse me." Basil said as he dashed from the room. But not before he caught her eye. That one glance showed pain so deep, so powerful it was likely his heart bled all the time. He tore his gaze from her and ran as fast as he could. There were some things Basil would never tell anyone, his thoughts at that moment were on of those things.

A/N: Basil owns. JSYK I'm gonna be kinda busy with all the stuff I gotta do sorry. Updates will be slow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Great mouse detective, not mine too badly. If it were there would have been a scene of basil recovering from the fight.

A/N: hi peeps jsyk updates will be slow, and kinda short my inspration comes in short bursts p.s.

Song he going to play/sing is not perfect for him but it kind of suits him. Very random.

Ch. 4:

Basil paced his room in deep thought. He then through himself upon the bed and groaned.

"Why me?" He mumbled. His hands groped around blindly for his violin. He took it in his arms and played a haunting melody. His deep voice flowed effortlessly as he sang.

You know me, the fighting freak Knuckles,

And we're at Pumpkin Hill,

You ready?

I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna creep,

Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece.

I know that it's here, I can sense it in my feet,

The great Emerald's power allows me to feel.

I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere,

I'm gonna hold my head 'cause I have no fear.

This probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory,

A ghost tried to approach me and got leery.

Ask him a question and he vanished in a second,

I'm walkin' through valleys cryin' pumpkin in the alley.

Didn't seem happy but they sure tried to get me,

Had to back 'em up with the fist, metal crack 'em.

I'm hearing someone saying you a chicken, don't be scared!

It had to be the wind, 'cause nobody wasn't there.

I searched and I searched as I climbed up the wall,

And then I started to fly, I went in deeper!

Let it get to me? I'm just gonna creep,

Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece.

I know that it's here, I sense it in my feet,

The great Emerald's power allows me to feel.

I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere,

I gotta hold my head, I have no fear.

It probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory,

A ghost tried to approach me, he got leery.

(This is Knuckles, who fears none.)

(It's real deal when it comes to my name, kid!)

I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna creep,

Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece.

I know that it's here, I can sense it in my feet,

The great Emerald's power allows me to feel.

I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere,

I'm gonna hold my head 'cause I have no fear.

This probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory,

A ghost tried to approach me and got leery.

Ask him a question and he vanished in a second,

I'm walkin' through valleys cryin' pumpkin in the alley.

Didn't seem happy but they sure tried to get me,

Had to back 'em up with the fist, metal crack 'em.

I'm hearing someone saying you a chicken, don't be scared!

It had to be the wind, 'cause nobody wasn't there.

I searched and I searched as I climbed up the wall,

And then I started to fly, I went in deeper!

Let it get to me? I'm just gonna creep,

Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece.

I know that it's here, I sense it in my feet,

The great Emerald's power allows me to feel.

I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere,

I gotta hold my head, I have no fear.

It probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory,

A ghost tried to approach me, he got leery.

(Spooky up in here, it's crazy in here,)

(We still gon' keep it goin', I'm Knuckles.)

(Nobody scares me,)

(Whoever want it, bring it!)

(I don't care, we 'ka do this.)

(Then come step up to the plate, and meet your match,)

(It ain't no thang.)

Down below in the sitting room Kity looked up and heard his lovely voice, his voice sounded pained and sad.

"I'll be back." Kitty said quickly. She opened her mouth and sang in harmony as she walked up the stairs to his room. He stopped suddenly as she entered and looked with wide eyes.

"Miss k-kitty I didn't see you there. I am sorry for my impertinence." He mumbled. She smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed. He pulled his knees to his chin.

"Your voice is lovely and your violin playing is quite professional," She said gently as she laid her tail across his legs. Basil leapt from the bed.

"Miss Kity please!" He said rather loudly, "honestly I'm a bachlor and I will stay that way!" Kitty laughed/

"Not if I can help it." She said teasingly

"DAWSON HELP!"

Funny Right?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Hi. Updates will still be slow. Thanks go to the ONE person who reviews and to the ONE OTHER person who favorited this story.

Over the next few weeks Basil was extremely nervous and jumpy. He had taken up his pen several times as if to write a telegram, only to put it down in agitation. Every time the bell rang he would leap to his feet and then flop down onto the sofa disdainfully when the person calling was not the visitor he expected. Finally the person he had so hoped to see was at their doorstep.

"Kitty!" He exclaimed. "Your alive!" He through himself into her arms, she blushed and smiled. When he realized what he'd done he leapt back.

"Sorry" He mumbled awkwardly "What news have you brought?"

"They've just left moments ago. Here's the key. I heard what happened with your mother." She looked at him.

"The other servants." He mumbled.

"I'll be coming with you." She said hastily.

"No, you can't it's risky." Basil took her hand. "He will kill you if he finds out."

"And what of your life?" Kitty inquired.

"Mine is worthless. I have no reason to live, save this one task, and if this works my life's work will be complete." Basil said darkly.

"We're in this together." She said gently pulling him close to him. She felt the shaking of his limbs and the bandages under his shirt. He pulled away.

"Please don't make this hard." He said almost inaudibly. She stepped closer and leaned into him, her hands on his shirt collar.

"I know you love me. Basil trust me. I won't let love hurt you, It will heal you." She whispered.

"Why can't you… Love is too… I …" He mumbled into her fur.

"Please?" She said. He leaned in and placed his lips to hers. He tried desperately to hide the emotion he felt but it seeped into his passionless kiss and filled it with the pain, with the fear, with his beaten abused soul. He pulled away and looked into her clear blue eyes.

"Come then, just us, we can solve this case. We're in this together."

"Now and forever."

GMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMD

They rushed into the house together and basil hastened to find everything and anything that would help his case.

"Basil is that you?" A short old woman was standing in the door to the Gregoreus' study.

"Cook!" Basil exclaimed.

"So you've finally come to avenge your mother?" Cook asked approvingly. Kitty smiled.

"This is why I've acted so strange." Kitty said, she turned to Basil and muttered. "Trust her. She's on our side."

"The law shall decide his punishment." Basil said, there was an edge to his voice, a quiet throwback to his father's cruelty.

"I have something of great importance to your task, come with me." Cook said quietly. She beckoned for them to follow. Basil nodded gravely and strode after her, with Kitty at his heals.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: I'm going for character development. If it's awful don't hate me. Also I must know did I make Basil or Kitty, MarySues?

They walked in endless circles following Cook. Basil was on high alert he was weary of every step and his eyes were focused on everything at once. He looked like a trapped animal.

"Will you relax already, no ones home!" Kitty hissed to Basil. She placed her hand on his forearm but he shook it off.

"I'm fine." He said tersely. Kitty nodded and sighed.

"It will all come out in due time my dear. Now if you'll watch your step this is it." Cook said and gestured to a plain door.

"Your room, I presume" Basil said as he stepped through the threshold. It was a plain room sparsely decorated. There was a bed, a small table on which a candle rested, and a colorful wall hanging.

"It could not be more obvious that you were hiding something behind that wall hanging if you tried." Basil said smugly. Cook smirked.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" She pulled away the wall hanging; Basil walked over an examined it. Cook smiled "Your mother told me how to hide things effectively. So you won't find anything there."

"Mother." Basil sighed sadly.

"What was it you wished to show us?" Kitty asked quickly seeing Basil's expression. Cook nodded and moved to the table fished around on the underside. She pulled from under it a pink silk scarf.

"Mother's scarf." Basil said with wide eyes. Cook nodded.

"Sit both of you." They sat. "Now Basil, my dear, listen. Your Mother went into a coma as your father was strangling her, you've heard this from Sherlock correct?"

"Coma? They threw me out of the house… the next day. I only knew she died at the time" Basil's voice was soft and sad. He wrapped his tail around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. Kitty took one look at his pained expression and pulled him into a hug.

"I assumed you ran away. Your father bragged that you were too afraid for your life to stay vigil over your mother." Cook said she looked sad. "It, in a way, made sense so I believed it." Basil clenched his fists but otherwise showed no reaction. Kitty pulled him closer; he made no protest.

"Well, she went into a coma. Your father roared for me to move her body to my room until he had further arrangements. So I did and while we were there she woke up. She gasped for me to get a pen and write down everything she said. She told me,

'I'm going to tell you exactly what happened then sign it. Then I'll dictate a letter to you.' Her voice was so frail and raspy so I turned to her and I say

'Lilly-Anne please don't waste your energy. You can pull through this.' But she wouldn't hear any of it she tells me.

'Cook it is my final hour. I will leave this for Basil and Sherlock to set right. Basil has my intuition and Sherlock, oh Sherlock god bless him, has the strength to help himself and Basil through this.' And with that I took up my pen and wrote the case details." Cook reached into the scarf and pulled out a faded old paper. Basil took it in his hands and read it. His stare was intense. He bit back tears as he read the tale of his father's treachery.

"This letter she asked you to write, where is it?" Basil asked when he had finished. Cook solemnly handed him the letter. It read.

_My dear Basil,_

_I love you dear. I may be gone but I want you to know that no matter what I'll_ _always be with you. You can set this right. There are so many things I wish I could have done, have said. There is still good in the world, and I want you to know that. Don't give up on love. There's a perfect girl for you somewhere. You make sure you love her right. _

_You need to trust yourself and your brother. The things he went through to keep you safe are innumerable. Have you seen the scars? Sherlock is the heir to our family's money. Monty expected perfection from him and now Sherlock is turning into a carbon copy of him. Being first born was no small task. If there was a single shred of 'imperfection' in your brother Monty surely beat it out of him. You need to give him another chance. Sherlock nearly got killed for trying to stop your father from killing me. He didn't want me dead. He begged and pleaded for my life. He took all the abuse Monty hurled at him. He will try to pull away from the world. I want you to keep him sane. You are brothers you love each other, never forget this fact._

_Basil my dear, dear Basil I love you. Don't give up on the world. I love you._

_Love,_

_Lilly-Anne Gregoreus _

Basil cried into Kitty's arms.

"Sherlock. Mother. So many things I did wrong." He sobbed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Cook mumbled. After what seemed like hours but were only minutes, Basil stopped crying. Suddenly a voice rang out from the door.

"Brother, I wish two speak with you."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have great pictures of Basil Sherlock and Monty. If you set up a deviant account for me I'll post then. I know it sounds stupid but people form fanfiction often have deviantart accounts. My IP is banned.

Sherlock stood imposingly in the doorway. His eyes were hard set with worry and anger.

"You were forbidden to return here Basil" Sherlock growled.

"Oh you would know! It was your idea!" Basil said angrily. Even the letter had not softened him towards his brother. Kitty suddenly looked sad rather than angry.

"Listen to her" Kitty said passionately. The boys looked at her in confusion. She could really see that they were brothers. They had the same wide set eyes, brows furrowed in confusion and both had, she assumed, their mother's markings. The only difference was that Sherlock had part of both parents in him. He had the dark brown mask-like marking over his left eye and the dark brown strip up to where his mother's tan muzzle ended. Basil quite simply looked exactly like his mother.

"What does your girlfriend mean, worthless?" Sherlock said stiffly. He looked as though he had a sinking suspicion of the answer.

"I am not worthless and I have no more idea than you do what she means!" Basil said exasperatedly.

"Both of you! Listen to this! Basil if not for me than for your mother!" Kitty yelled and pulled the paper off the table. She looked at them and began to read.

"_My dear Basil,_

_I love you dear. I may be gone but I want you to know that no matter what I'll_ _always be with you. You can set this right. There are so many things I wish I could have done, have said. There is still good in the world, and I want you to know that. Don't give up on love. There's a perfect girl for you somewhere. You make sure you love her right. _

_You need to trust yourself and your brother. The things he went through to keep you safe are innumerable. Have you seen the scars? Sherlock is the heir to our family's money. Monty expected perfection from him and now Sherlock is turning into a carbon copy of him. Being first born was no small task. If there was a single shred of 'imperfection' in your brother Monty surely beat it out of him. You need to give him another chance. Sherlock nearly got killed for trying to stop your father from killing me. He didn't want me dead. He begged and pleaded for my life. He took all the abuse Monty hurled at him. He will try to pull away from the world. I want you to keep him sane. You are brothers you love each other, never forget this fact._

_Basil my dear, dear Basil I love you. Don't give up on the world. I love you._

_Love,_

_Lilly-Anne Gregoreus_," She looked at them. Basil looked pained as his mother's words about Sherlock clicked. 'Abusive bastard, if I see my father I'll kill him and be done with it.' Basil thought. Sherlock looked disgusted.

"What a load of rubbish." He said indignantly. Basil raised an eyebrow.

"Rubbish?" Basil looked untrusting but concerned. "I think not. I trust mother."

"Trust is an illusion." (A/N: like pants, If you saw the avatar episode 310: the invasion you'll know what I mean) Sherlock scowled, "I trusted people to understand what I did to them, _why_ I did what I did."

"But didn't father hit you? I remember him knocking you to the floor and kicking you on more than one occasion." Basil was goading his brother into talking to him. It was working surprisingly well. Sherlock scowl deepened.

"That won't work, and he only did that once." Sherlock said disdainfully. "You won't make me say anything."

"You wouldn't need to say that if there was nothing to talk about." Basil said with a smirk.

"Stop" Sherlock said harshly.

"No" Basil said evenly. He was still smirking.

"There's nothing to say Basil!" Sherlock shouted

"Sure…" Basil chided. Sherlock was getting really mad.

"What you want me to tell you some sob story about how father is an abusive jerk! It won't happen! This is no fairytale; there are no happy endings! And I'm not that weak! I can take care of myself"

"You took care of me too. You saved me first and now you are paying the price. You stayed with that bastard to save me. Admit it."

"Rubbish!"

"Truth"

"Fool!"

"Stop denying it"

"It's completely untrue!"

"It is the truth."

"Liar!"

"I am not lying"

"You are!"

"I am most certainly not"

"You are!"

"No you are lying to yourself."

"Lies can heal the truth I face!" Sherlock and Basil were standing apart from each other each was glaring off in another direction in frustration.

"I give up." Sherlock mumbled sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This might be the last chapter………. Not sure though.

Sherlock looked at them with contempt. He looked so strange, His expression was that of both hatred and for Basil almost pride.

"Goodbye." He said he turned and ran from the room. Basil stood as if to race after him but stopped as he felt Kitty grab hold of his shirt.

"Look at the time Basil, dear. Your father will be home in minutes. We have to leave."

"But Sherlock will just tell him that we came here." Basil said. He looked haggard and torn.

"He won't need to, the cops will have them surrounded in minutes" Kitty said. Basil opened his mouth to speak but Kitty put a finger too his lips.

"Don't speak." She closed the gap between their lips. Basil gave in and kissed her back. The sudden happiness she inspired was tremendous. Then he pulled back.

"Let's go." He mumbled.

They walked down the hallway in silence. Basil then made a quick jerky movement of his tail and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Is something wrong?" Kitty asked, her eyes were glowing with concern

"I just have a weird feeling. Like something awful is about to happen." Basil looked at the ground. "It's nothing."

"Oh Basil, you're supposed to feel relived. Relax." Kitty said. She squeezed his hand gently. He squeezed back. They had at this point reached the end of the hallway. Basil pushed open the door to the entrance hall. To his surprise it was filled with people, Cook smirked.

"Took you long enough I called the police while you were in there. They got your father." Cook said smugly. She looked about her. "Where did Sherlock go? He said he wanted to go apologize to you."

"He ran off," Basil growled. An officer then rushed over, He was short and skinny with a mop of brown fur. His bangs obscured his eyes.

"Mr. Basil we've been told you have evidence in the form of a letter. Can I have it to give to my superiors?" He said timidly. Basil looked at the papers he clutched and handed them over without a word. Basil's eyes soon found where his father was. Monty was sitting in a chair; he was handcuffed to it.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Monty roared. "YOU TRAITER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank you." Basil said nonchalantly. Monty was shaking with rage. He screamed in fury and sent a despicable string of cruses at Basil, who shrugged uncaringly.

"Yes well that's just lovely father. Well we can say that the best mouse has won." Basil said quietly. He waved over an officer.

"Quiet him down, it's unbecoming to him."

"Yessir, Mr. basil" the young officer said promptly. As preparations were made to move Monty to jail Basil pulled Kitty aside.

"Come walk with me. We're leaving." And they left. Basil held Kitty's hand as if it were a fragile glass jewel. He turned to her.

"Do you love me?" He asked flatly. The frankness surprised her.

"Of course. Don't you love me?" She asked nervously. Basil looked shock to see that he had upset her. Clearly he still had no idea how to act around girls. He was lovesick. He then, in a fit of brainpower, lent in and kissed her.

"How is that for an answer?" He murmured.

"Perfect. Basil did you ever think about having a family. You know getting married and settling down. Maybe kids?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I have." He bent on one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me? I know I'm not as good as you deserve but please?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please?" He asked one more time. She dropped to her knees beside him.

"Of course. I am yours forever. Je suis le vôtre à jamais. Je vous aime. Par toutes choses bonnes et mauvaises. Je suis le vôtre à jamais." She said passionately. (I am yours forever. I love you. Through all things good and bad.

I am yours forever.)

"Mon coeur brûle pour votre amour. M'accorder l'amour de youe. Me faire le vôtre pour tout temps." Basil said. (My heart burns for your love. Grant me youe love. Make me yours for all of time.) He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Now and forever."

"Always"


	9. Chapter 9

Hello one and all! This is the epilogue! It's going to be a list of what happened to the characters not in chapter format. By the way I love National Treasure. You'll see.

GMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMD

Basil and Kitty: Basil dropped his last name and took Kitty's last name, Poole.

Kitty married Basil in Mouse church. They had two kids, Tyra and Kelly. They lived happily in Basil's home for three years before retiring to mouse country.

Monty Gregoreus: Was sentenced to a life in prison. He lived on for eight years before passing away. Basil and his family were the only mice at the funeral. Even after his tragic childhood Basil still felt the call of family at his father's death.

Sherlock: Sherlock was found dead two weeks after Basil and Kitty's marriage. It was investigated by Basil and was ruled suicide. Basil attended this funeral alone.

GMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMD

Woot so yeah that's it thank you for reading. Anyone who wants to can write a sequel can. PM me if you choose to write it.


End file.
